Changeover
by thomas.skidmore2
Summary: The Alphans face internal tensions as they encounter a mysterious planet resembling Earth in many regards...all as a surprise await them. Can Koenig and the crew overcome these issues, or will pettiness tear them all apart?


_SPACE: 1999_

"Changeover"

(a Year Two adventure)

by

Thomas R. Skidmore

"Who let the thought of bliss denied make havoc of our life and powers, and pine, in solitary solitude, for peace that shall neve be ours, because we will not work and wait in trustful paitence for our fate."

Lewis Carroll, "Three Sunsets" from Three Sunsets and Other Poems written in 1885

ONE

"Moonbase Alpha Status Report, 8212 days after leaving Earth orbit, Dr. Helena Russell recording. We've just had our fourth encounter with a space warp, which somehow manifested itself into what's known as a 'wormhole.'

"It's a physical vortex, a kind of 'space tunnel'; as a result of the force of this we found ourselves propelled 2.65 light-years from our previous position.

"Luckily we've had no casualties or deaths; damage is negligible to non-existent. However, a sense of ennui has creeped into the psyches of a few Alphans. But I, myself, personally feel that with a little bit of luck that ennui may cease before long.

"Of course, as we've learned so many times, one must be careful what you wish for.

"You very well just might get it."

 _From the Personal Diaries of Doctor Helena Russell:_

I sat at my desk in Medical Center, having finished recording the log. Yet I know that ennui and boredom was, as I previously stated, starting to affect not just everyone but my own thinking as well. After all, there wasn't, and in fact still isn't, a whole hell of a lot to do when you're on a runaway moon hurtling through infinite, Endless Space and Unknown Time.

But one does have to give us some credit in the sense that we survived the cataclysm that resulted in our rather unplanned voyage, with damage totalling God-knows-how many millions of dollars and casualty after casualty. And that's also probably how it happened on Earth, if I understand this accurately. To me, it's no small wonder that our collective minds didn't snap from witnessing all these things.

Trying to regain my mental focus, I then opted to gradually ease out of my weary boredom by randomly taking an inventory check of the supplies alloted to the Medical Center. I figured that way I can keep my mind and faculties occupied and the rest of me busy doing a productive task, no matter the type of work.

Just as I made my way to the Supply Storage bin a loud, non-musical buzzing entered the room and into my eardrums. Now if there's one thing I detest the most, it's being interrupted while in the middle of a small but crucial job.

Sighing heavily, I walked to the Communications monitor at my station.

"Medical Center, Dr. Russell."

The image showed the leader of Moonbase Alpha, one John Koenig. I'll say this for him: if it wasn't for him being here we definitely wouldn't have survived all that we had to endure.

"Helena? It's Commander Koenig."

"What is it, John? Is everything all right?" I asked.

"That's what I was going to ask."

"I'm fine, John. What's going on?"

There was a brief pause before Commander Koenig - John, I mean - answered.

"Would you report to Command Center, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Right away, John. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Very good, Helena. Koenig out." With that, the screen went blank.

Now that was a bit odd to me, as I heard no emergency signal or announcement.

Oh well, I thought to myself. Might as well check it out.

And in that promised time frame of five minutes I arrived at the Command Center, where a faint hub of activity took place. At the Science Station was our "resident alien," the young Psychon woman Maya, herself a survivor of a great disaster which destroyed her only home, and the life she'd ever known. Her brilliant and advanced mind proved time and time to be a great asset, not to mention her "other talent": the art of "bio-morphosis" wherein she can literally change her form to resemble any biological organism, no matter the complexity. Plus, she was a very sweet-natured person but don't piss her off even once.

Across the room was her steady friend Tony Verdeschi, second in command. Dark-eyed and handsome, he possessed a rather impish temperament at times but this never affected his duties. All in all, a good man to have around. He's no John Koenig, granted, but still a good man. Like Maya, not the type to be taken lightly.

But I always notice one thing about our Commander Koenig: he seems to literally have the weight of all Alpha on his shoulders; the losses we've had clearly took a toll on him. David Kano . . . Tania . . . Paul Morrow . . . Professor Victor Bergman. All the scars he carries, and will carry for the rest of his life.

Thank God he doesn't have to carry those scars and burdens alone.

TWO

Commander Koenig walked up to the main viewing screen, his face creased with concern and curiosity. A very strange image emenated to our eyes, though nobody knew off-hand what that image was.

"Maya, scan for any signs of life on that planet down there," he said flatly.

In an instant the young Psychon punched in keys on her computer, her exotic brows knitted in concentration. The results were exactly as she expected.

"I can't get any readings, Commander. Whatever that something is, it's too far away for our sensors to detect."

"All right," he said, "but please continue long-range scan every five minutes." Then he whirled his eyes to Verdeschi. "Tony, I'd like for you to see if Eagles 1 and 2 are ready for lift-off."

"Say no more, John, I've already seen to that," replied Tony with some smug confidence.

For the first time, a faint smile beamed from John's even face.

"Thanks, Tony." He raced back to his station and pressed a button on his comm-link. "Alan, would you report to Command Center? There's something I like to ask of you."

"Right, Commander. I'm almost there now," said a bold, Australian voice. One second later, the door to Command Center buzzed open, and in stepped a tall man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a calm, friendly demeanor. At once John turned to face him.

"Alan, would you do us all a favor and take Eagle 1 to do a long-range scan flight?"

"Yeah, sure I can. What's the reason, Commander?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know for certain our screen and sensors picked up a rather unusual occurance just outside the range of our computer scanners. I'd like for you to take Eagles 1 and 2 on a specialized scanning flight. Also, when you do take flight make sure you link Eagle 1 to our main computer. I don't want any sudden surprises."

"Right." Then a thought hit Alan. "What about Eagle 2?"

"Eagle 2 will be unmanned, again with its computers linked to Command Center. You're to pilot Eagle 2 by remote control from Eagle 1."

Tony's brow furrowed hard, and his expression solidifed.

"Taking too much precaution, are we, John?" he queried.

"Tony," said John as he spun around, "you should know by now that we can't afford to take any sort of unwanted risk, and you also know the end result of that. That's why I'm having extra scans on Main Computer." I wasn't sure but I thought I saw John's eyes glaze over, as though a dormant inner volcano prepared to erupt within, and he fought his damnedest to ward that eruption off. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the Command Center, particularly Maya and myself.

"Alan, get the Eagles launched," he said with finality, then darted his eyes to Maya. "Maya, set your base computer to auto-scan, and repeat those scans every five minutes as before."

Wordlessly Maya resumed her monitoring duties and eyed the screen on her computer with such intensity, it appeared as though blue laser beams emitted from her eyes. John wiped beads of sweat off his forehead and rubbed his blue eyes hard, and as a doctor this became a very grave concern for me.

THREE

For several minutes more no one uttered a single word, every single look fixated on the Main Computer's viewing screen. That silence was at last broken by a soft voice coming from our far right. It belonged to Sandra Benes, Communications Specialist, an Asian young woman with short hair and dark eyes.

"Commander, we have a distant visual," she announced.

"On screen now," stated John.

Within a milli-second or two, the Main Computer's screen displayed what appeared to be a faint trace of a planet, though the color was too indistinct. Every eye remained focused on the image, now gradually increasing in clarity, with the color taking on a blue-green tint. As far as we knew, there weren't any signs of cloud formations or mountainous terrain to be found.

"Maya, raise Eagle 1," he uttered, shifting his gaze to the young Psychon beauty.

At once Maya pressed a few buttons on her computer monitor keyboard.

"Eagle 1 raised, Commander."

John raced to her station with more intensity than even I had ever witnessed.

"Alan, what's the composition of the planet? Is the atmosphere breathable?"

"Still can't tell too much about it as yet. We're too far away. Scanners are getting more data input, though."

"Keep at it, and make damn sure those Eagle computers and ours at Main Mission are linked and corroborating each other's data at all times! Koenig out." Then a thought hit him. "One other thing, Alan. I'd like for you to pilot Eagle 2 by remote control and get it closer to the planet's orbit. I want to know what's out there."

"Right, John. Am doing it now, and it'll be in orbit in two minutes."

"Make it one-and-a-half minutes. That planet and its information are very important."

"You got it, John. Eagle 1 out."

The very instant transmission ended, I took it on myself out of good conscience to face John.

"All right, John, out with it. Right now!"

He looked at me with pure disgust laced with his usual trademark anger.

"Out with what, Helena?!"

I wasn't going to have a major argument with everyone watching us in the Command Center, and I held my tongue as long as I was able to, and opted to wait until matters settled ever so slightly.

"All right . . ." I said wearily, "when you're done with whatever it is you feel you must do, report to Medical Center. You and I have a hell of a lot to discuss."

"Helena, if I wanted to go to Medical Center I'll go when I'm damn good and ready. For now, though, please let me finish this scan of the planet in our scan-range. I don't know what it is that's calling us out there, but this is way too important for us to engage in petty personal argument. I'm not going pass up any opportunity to find a new planet."

My face forming an angry and disgusted scowl, I spun like a top and stormed out of the Command Center but not before getting in one last word.

"Very well. But you mark my words. I'm sure you'll have your sorry ass in there soon enough . . . Commander!" And thus I turned on my heels and stormed right out of the Command Center, leaving John to brood.

One way or another I was going to solve this potentially major dilemma, come hell or high water.

FOUR

I sat at the desk in my office at Medical Center, shaking almost uncontrollably and feeling sharp pangs of guilt over the way I reacted to John's erratic behavior. We'd had some disagreements in the past, but never in all my years of living had I ever done anything like that before.

A few minutes later I read over some routine check-up reports and data files just to occupy my mind and my time. My feeling was that in due course, John would no doubt see the error of his irrational actions and tone of voice.

A loud buzzing drone-noise reached my ears, followed by John's still-hardened voice.

"Helena, I'm entering Medical Center now."

Silently I turned my eyes to the doorway, seeing John storm his way inside, his face plastered with anger interlaced with a growing, gnawing depression such as I hadn't before bore witness to in my years of medical practice. And frankly, it scared the hell out of me.

With a loud shriek from his comm-link, the doors slid closed and John stormed if not stomped his way to my desk, his eyes blazing in pure anger.

"All right, Helena, what was it that was so important it couldn't wait a little longer?" he asked.

I eyed him with all the intensity I could muster up, trying to mentally measure my words as carefully as possible.

"John, what the hell's been eating at you? And why this - interest in that distant planet? It's now growing into an all-consuming obsession!"

He heaved very hard, rubbing his tired eyes in the process.

"Helena . . . you'd never believe me if I told you," he replied. That statement was a real laugh, and I made it a crucial point to say so.

"And this from a guy who's claimed to have seen every unusual phenomenon, enough to last him a lifetime. Black holes, space warps, biomorph shape-shifters, and yet you say I'd never believe anything you choose to 'volunteer' to say to me. Just how naive or stupid do you think I really am?!"

"Helena, if I knew what was happening to me, don't you honestly think I'd willingly tell you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would. That is, whenever it suits your icy stoic fancy. Face it, John, you're falling apart at the seams and you're either too blind to notice it yourself, or else you're afraid."

"Afraid?! Afraid of what!?" he hissed.

I sighed very hard, my mind and heart heavy with the growing tension between the two of us.

"You're scared to admit that you're only human much like the rest of us, and not some infallible omnipotent god childishly wanting to be in control of everything. Face it, John, in your mind it's either your way or the highway. Right?"

For the first time since we met, I truly saw the cracks widening . . .

FIVE

Unbeknownst to either John or myself, both Eagles perfomed their assigned tasks with the utmost efficiency, as evidenced by the buzz on his comm-link. Swiftly he grabbed the device, viewing the image on its screen.

"What is it, Alan?" he tersely asked.

"Commander, we're getting more information on that planet. I think you're going to find it rather interesting," replied Carter.

"Fine, Alan. Send that data to Main Computer. I'm heading back to Command Center right now. And Alan, I want every computer monitor on Alpha to display that information. No questions asked." He placed his comm-link back on his belt and spun around, making his way to the door. "You heard the man, Helena. Let's go."

"Just a minute, John. We're not done talking about your crisis."

"Yes, we are, Helena. For now." With that said, we both exited Medical Center and rushed to Command Center even as I shook my head in disgusted anger.

Within less than five minutes John and I ran into Command Center, stopping at his desk. The look on his face was more than I was able to withstand, but I held my tongue.

"Okay, Alan, report on the data information," he stated coldly.

"Far as I can tell, Commander, atmosphere is breathable. 58% nitrogen, 32% oxygen, 10% other trace gas elements. Surface is mostly water, with a few continents here and there."

"Any signs of life? Towns, cities, or settlements?"

"Didn't get that far yet, Commander, but I have Eagle 2 scanning already. It should be on Main Computer in 2.5 seconds."

Within that time frame, the Main Computer screen displayed not only the information uttered by Alan from his Eagle spacecraft, but also three-dimensional images of the planet's topography. Nothing else was indicated; no towns, settlements, or any signs of life.

"Well, Commander, it's just as I thought. Nice place to see but I wouldn't want to live here."

"Alan, I know for a fact that there has to be something or someone living somewhere on that planet," stated John. "Try scanning for any subterranean settlements. That might be where life is potentially emenating." His firm resolve grew to an alarming level, and it was, again, all I can do to keep from snapping at him.

"Underground?" asked Alan over the intercoms.

"That's right, Alan, underground. Pilot Eagle 2 closer to the planet's surface, and see if its in-built scanners can detect any signs of biological energy. Insects, worms, etc. And make damn absolute certain the scanners are one-hundred-percent accurate down to a T. Command Center out."

That unease now spread to everyone in the Command Center, and I felt it was only going to get a whole hell of a lot worse . . .

SIX

Two long hours dragged by since Alpha's computers detected signs of the distant planet, and nerves were tense if not totally frayed. The more our runaway moon neared its orbit, the greater the unease and I could clearly notice the sensation severely affecting Commander Koenig. Something was bound to give way within himself, but in this situation there was little to nothing I could personally do to alleviate whatever inner crisis was raging.

Silently I walked to his side, my eyes widening with fear and alarm.

"John, is there - ?" I asked, before being interrupted. Rudely.

"Helena, whatever it is you're thinking about, it's going to have to wait. Something or someone is calling out to us, and I'm finding out what, even at -"

"The risk of all lives on Alpha. Oh, come on, John, I know you," I said, eyes narrowing in anger. "Are you absolutely certain you know what you're doing? And how the hell are you certain there actually is life on or in that planet?!"

John's face hardened into a mask of stoic rage bordering on pure hate.

"Are you suggesting I'm taking an unwarranted gamble here?! What makes you such an authority on all that we've seen?!" he snarled. "And what gives you the right to question my mental status?"

Coldly I stared at him, yet my own anger boiled and simmered as intensely as his own.

"Let me tell you right now, Commander, I'd be able to pinpoint your dilemma if you weren't so intoxicatingly high up on your own power. And here's another headline news flash for you, Commander -" He stopped me at once.

"No, let me tell you, Helena! You don't dictate to me about my emotional status, and don't you dare presume to lecture me on how to execute my command duties! Sure, you think you have the best of Alpha's welfare in mind, but the overall preservation of life on this base is on my shoulders!"

My eyes blazed, and it was all I could do to keep from physically lashing out. A sudden buzzing sound from the communicator saved us both a lot of unwanted grief.

"What is it, Tony?" he asked tersely.

"John, Main Computer has the final readings from Eagles One and Two. You may find this to your satisfaction."

"On my way, Tony." He turned to depart Medical Center, having been dragged, by me, there an hour beforehand, just stopping short and eyeing me warily. "I'm fairly sure we'll continue this . . . discussion another time, am I right?"

"No argument here, Commander. None whatsoever," I retorted icily. Putting my files aside for later digital storage, I followed him out and back to Command Center. Immediately he took total umbrage of this.

"Helena, I don't need a chaperone, thank you so very much," he said.

"Oh, shut up and get in there, you big baby!" I shouted harshly as we left Medical Center.

Without any sort of decorum, we re-entered Command Center, awaiting what information met our collective eyes . . .

SEVEN

The planet's appearance grew prominent on the Main Computer screen, and I do have to admit it was very appealing. It had a very Earth-like fashion to it, with greenish-blue oceans and rich lands galore. As expected, scanners and sensors still hadn't found one trace of life or civilization, and this added on to the exacerbating tension echoing all around Command Center. I glanced at John and for the first time since we'd met, his lips actually disappeared, leaving a tight line for a mouth.

For my own part in this little soap opera of ours, I wasn't feeling too overjoyed at yet another alien encounter; God knows we've had more than enough of this shit to last us twenty or so lifetimes. Not exactly a great way to spend your Christmastime vacation, is it?

Unnoticed by my increasingly erratic-behaving superior, I sashayed toward Maya's computer station. Her Psychonian eyes grew as worried as my own did.

"What's disturbing the commander?" she whispered sotto voce.

I shook my head sadly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Maya. Maybe even better than mine."

Maya continued staring at John for several long minutes, as did Sandra and Tony. It took another toll on my already-brittle nerves, but out of my dedicated professionalism I had to remain calm. Yet somehow I sensed John knew we were watching his every move, or lack of moves, as the case may be. Meanwhile, the Main Computer fed us endless and useless data, or at least we thought it was useless (as you'll find Commander Koenig disagreeing with our assessment).

Slowly and with great precision, John turned around and eyed us intently, his steely gaze piercing right into our souls.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" he asked. I ignored him, partly out of spite and partly out of my medical professionalism. Usually when a question is asked, I do my part to be upfront and honest with that person doing the inquiring. Not this time.

"Helena!" he hissed. Again he didn't get a reply, which served to further aggravate him. Finally after a few minutes, I decided to answer him.

"You're heading for a major meltdown, Commander, and don't even bother denying it."

"Oh really? What gave you that enlightened opinion?" he said, fuming.

In a very rare display of bold strength, I strode even closer toward him, my eyes blazing yet cold.

"It's in plain sight for all of us to see and frankly, Commander, it's not conducive to our morale. Or yours . . . if you even know what morale is anymore."

Now, I couldn't be all too certain but I swore his right fist clenched very tightly into a ball. To Tony's credit, he raced between John and myself, anticipating any rash or violent moves on the Commander's part. Lucky for me John knows not to strike any woman.

"Hold it, John," said Tony with calm resolve, "hold it right there."

For the first time in several long days, Commander Koenig allowed himself to relax.

"Damn it all to hell," muttered John sotto voce. "Damn everything . . ."

EIGHT

A slow sense of calm fell on Commander Koenig's shoulders, and for the first time in a hell of a long while I saw the glimmer of the old John. Even-tempered, calculating, decisive; those were some of the attributes I found attractive. But there was still the matter of the planet now within Alpha's sights. We knew that Alan continued monitoring for any signs of life, or whether it's habitable or not.

Now that John was more relaxed, so was everyone else inside the Command Center. This way, they could focus on the influx of information sent by Alan and the drone Eagle. In fact, there was a sense of light-hearted camaraderie in the Command Center, and I was pleasantly surprised to see John walk up to me with a smile on his face. He drew in a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"Helena . . . for what it's worth, I want to deeply apologize for my actions and my behavior toward you earlier. It's not my intent to mistreat or hurt anyone I care about." He spun around to face the others in his immediate view. "And that apology's for all of you here, and even Alan in Eagle-1. I hope you forgive a tired, worn-out man."

Everyone accepted his apology, and Maya even embraced John warmly.

"We really love you, Commander," she said.

"That's right, Commander. We all do," echoed Sandra.

"We all have our off-days, John, but you got through," replied Tony with gusto. "I'll even treat you to a beer."

"I hope you heard all that, Alan. And I meant what I said about my apology," said John.

"Hey, no worries, John." called out Alan on the intercom. "As they used to say back home, it ain't easy being green."

"Don't I know it, Alan. Now let's see if we can find some life or civlization on that planet we've been scanning. We've gone too far to quit now, so keep up the efforts."

"You got it, Commander. I'm sending more data from the planet even as we speak."

A burst of inspiration struck John!

"Alan, I think you should program Eagle-2 to orbit and scan the planet on its own accord. That way, if there's any sign of danger you'd be safe here on Alpha. Can you execute that program?"

"No sweat at all, Commander, I'm way ahead of the game. Getting a bit bored up here anyway."

"You're a good man, Alan. I'll see you when you get back."

"Right, Commander. It won't be that much longer now."

As soon as the transmission ended, John calmly strode back to his station and leaned on his chair. His relaxed demeanor remained with him, which meant he was more than able to do his job with great proficiency. Soon all in the Command Center heaved a huge sigh of relief; that might have been due to the newly-risen hope of finding a new planet for us to colonize. But we knew enough by now that any hope must be tempered with care and caution.

After several long minutes, Alan landed the Eagle and strode into the Command Center.

"How did it go, Alan?" asked John.

"The remote Eagle is doing its job just find, Commander." Alan's eyes helped formed a look of ease on his rugged face. "You're seeming might chipper. Everything okay?"

"Yes Alan, I'm doing better, thanks. I still want to know more about that planet down there. When you were doing your reconnisance, are you sure you detected no signs of life? Any civilizations, cities?"

Alan shook his head almost sadly.

"Sorry, Commander, what the Eagle sensors and computers picked up is what we've got."

John nodded his head with resolve.

"I see. Well, there's no sense in avoiding it."

"Avoiding what, John?" I inquired.

That odd silence returned with a vengeance . . .

NINE

Alan's facial expression rapidly changed from one of calm to grave alarm as the slience in the Command Center intensified, if only for a brief amount of time. He allowed himself a few moments to collect his thoughts, then heaved a sigh to retain his cool demeanor.

"You're not thinking about actually going down to that planet yourself, are you?" he asked.

"No, not by myself, Alan," replied John casually. "That's against protocol, and also it's downright stupid. I'm not one to take risks foolishly."

"Well now, I wouldn't say that," I interejected with a wry smile. "Remember Breakaway Day, John? When you went out by yourself to examine Area One? Remember that?"

"Oh, what a bummer that was," said John with mild weariness.

"No shit," I confirmed. "But you did it out of your devotion to your crew."

"We're more than a crew, Helena. We're all family, and family stick out for each other."

"I won't argue that," I told him. "Look, you do what you need to do."

"You bet I will." John swiftly turned to face Alan. "We're going out there. Something has lured us here. Or someone."

"We?" asked Alan

"Yes, Alan. We. Together."

"Right, Commander. Let's get those answers." In one fluid motion, John and Alan just practically flew out of the Command Center, and headed back out to Eagle One. All eyes focused on the Main Computer screens as Eagle One lifted off and rejoined the other Eagle, making its rendezvous above the planet's orbital field.

"Tony, are the Main Computer's sensors still linked to the remote Eagle's computers?" asked John's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah, they're still linked up, John."

"Good. Have Sandra and Maya read out the data as it happens in live time."

"I'm already on it, Commander," replied Sandra. "For the record, I'm just as curious about the planet as everyone else is."

"You're not the only one," said Maya. "Hell, I don't even know what a good planet is anymore. Luton didn't count, nor did any of the others we ran into. And don't even get me started on that Tora fiasco."

"All right, people, we've let enough air out of the past for now. Let's focus on the present task, okay? It's important," said John's voice with some mild finality.

Tony looked at us with a glimmer in his dark eyes.

"You heard the man," he said. "Let's get cracking."

Soon the Command Center grew into a flurry of activity as the relevant data from the dual computers entered our respective stations. All of us glued our eyes to the screens, and all ears fixated on the speakers.

"No signs of settlements still, Commander," informed Sandra.

"Thank you, Sahn," replied John, "but the Eagle's computers already have that data. Maya, what about atmosphere?"

"Apparently, it's perfectly breathable. The normal mix of oxygen, nitrogen, carbon, and sundry other gases, just as Alan said before. No chance of us getting poisoned anytime soon."

"John, is there any definitive sign of vegetation or plant life on the surface?" inquired Tony.

"Hey Tony," interjected Alan, "there's green galore. Trees, shrubs, even vegetables."

"Yeah, but are they actually edible?"

"From what I can gather, Tony my friend, it's a giant all-you-can-eat salad buffet here."

All this information caused my brain to stir with inspired vigor.

"John, is it possible to bring a sample of those vegetables back to Alpha? I'd like to run tests in the Medical Center," I requested.

"That's a perfectly acceptable thought, Helena. We'll deliver those samples as soon as we finish our total scans of the planet," answered John.

"Understood. And thank you, John," I responded.

"You're welcome, Helena. Koenig out . . . for now." No sooner had John ended his transmission that Sandra cried out in horrified disbelief!

"I'm getting a signal! It's from -"

"Where, Sahn?" asked John.

Sandra paused, trying to collect her thoughts.

"It's from the planet!"

Curiouser and curiouser . . .

TEN

"Moonbase Alpha Status Report, supplemental.

"A sudden wave curiosity has overtaken all personnel on Alpha. This is related to the sudden signal emenating from the nearby planet we've been scanning for the last several hours. Our Command team is on stand-by, preparing for any communication sure to reach us at any given moment."

Everyone in the Command Center remained transfixed on their respective scanners as more information about the signal from the nearby planet reached our Main Computer. Myself, I stared wide-eyed at the main screen as the Eagle relayed its findings to Alpha. Cold waves of sweat broke out of my forehead and I struggled inwardly to keep what little calm I had left.

"What do you think that signal really is, Dr. Russell?" asked Sandra.

"I'm the wrong person to ask, Sandra." I swiftly faced Maya. "Do you have any idea about the signal?"

"I'm only a head technician, not a Hindu philosopher," retorted Maya.

A sudden burst of anger escaped me.

"Answer the damn question, Maya!"

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the cave this morning," said Maya sotto voce. "Anyway, our translators are still trying to ascertain what it actually is."

"Well, thank you very much," I hissed. Then I shifted my gaze to Sandra, my demeanor returning to normal. "Can you increase the volume on your audio input? I think the sound's too low for our sensors to properly detect."

As Sandra adjusted the controls on her computer, Tony raced to me. His dark eyes blazed in anger and latent bitterness.

"With all due respect, Doctor, as you may dimly recall it was I who was placed as second in command under Commander Koenig. Now, don't take this personally but please stay the hell out of my business!" Unbeknownst to us all, John overheard the exchange courtesy of the ship-to-base communication. Soon his sonorous, stern voice boomed to our ears.

"All right, Tony, that's enough. You're supposed to set a good example in my absence, and here you are arguing needlessly and unnecessarily with Dr. Russell. She has a few command privileges like you do, and if she wants to exercise that privilege that's her right." He aimed his next words to me. "And Helena, try to show some restraint in using your command privilege. Eagle One out."

Well, that went as well as we expected it.

Someone had to extend the proverbial olive branch, so naturally that task fell on my shoulders. Valiantly I struggled to conjure up the right words.

"Look, Tony," I sighed, "I realize I may have overstepped some boundaries here, and I know you're doing the best you can with what you have."

Tony immediately sensed the sincerity in my words.

"No need, Helena. Even I can't escape the tension we're all feeling. I'm sure it has to do with that damned planet in our sights."

"Yeah, that's not helping our morale any, is it?" I sighed heavily, turning back to Sandra. "Sandra, were you able to detect any discerning signals? Words, animal sounds, anything."

"Still nothing as yet, Doctor Russell. And I have the sound input almost at full volume."

"Keep trying, Sandra." My head moved toward Maya's station. "Anything on your end?"

The Psychon peered intently into the monitor screen before her.

"No signs of life on the surface, and our scanners can't seen to penetrate the planet's thick crust. Whatever lives down there must be very well hidden from our view."

"John, did you get all that?" asked Tony as I watched the main screen.

"Yes Tony, I did. And I've come to the decision that if Alan and I don't find any signs of life on or below the surface of the planet, we're turning back. No sense wasting our time or getting up any more false hopes."

"Understood, John," replied Tony. He then looked at me with slight wariness. "If that's all right with you, Doctor."

"Whatever you decide is fine with me, Tony."

ELEVEN

More hours elapsed as we continued scanning and probing the planet for whatever signs, however miniscule, would be found. Mild boredom soon gave way to ennui but it proved only temporary.

"Tony! Doctor Russell! I've got something!" yelled Sandra.

"What is it, Sandra?" I asked.

"There's a clear message piping in. I'm tuning in on it now."

Swiftly I contacted John in Eagle One.

"John, did you get all that?"

"Yes I did, Helena. I'm relaying that on the Main Computer now. Tony, have Maya and Sandra stand by your stations for incoming transmission," said John.

"You've got it, John." He switched to Alan in Eagle Two. "Hey Alan, how about a nice beer to celebrate?"

"Only if someone else brews it, Tony me old mate," answered Alan.

"That's fine, Alan." Tony nodded to Sandra. "Increase the signal boost by twenty."

"It's already at twenty-five. Could we lower it by at least ten decibels?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

No sooner had Sandra done so that the following words reaching our ears became more distinct - and alarming!

". . . Earth moon . . . Earth . . . moon . . ."

Our faces blenched!

"My God!" I whispered. "John, did you -?"

"Alan and I are returning to base right now! I want to know the full details!" Soon both Eagles made a rapid turnaround and landed on the pads, though we barely took full notice of this.

Sandra stood up from her chair, her eyes filling with tears of mixed emotion.

"Doctor Russell, did we hear what we thought we heard?" she queried softly.

"I really don't know, Sandra. I really don't know."

Several minutes raced by before John and Alan re-entered the Command Center, their faces lined with fear and suspicion.

"Sandra. pinpoint the precise location of that voice transmission," said John urgently.

"I've been trying, Commander, but the signal just faded out again," replied Sandra.

John nodded his head, then turned his eyes to Maya's station.

"Maya, see if you can give Sandra some help in re-locating the source. We've got to know just exactly what we heard."

"Still can't get anything as yet."

Tony strode to John's side, a thought forming in his mind.

"Suppose it was a hallucination we all heard," he surmised sotto voce.

"Maybe, maybe not. We have to keep our options open, Tony."

Suddenly a thought of familiarity entered my mind.

"John, about that voice we heard."

"What about it, Helena?"

"I know we heard that somewhere before."

"Helena, what we've all heard might have been anything our minds want us to hear."

"No, Helena's right," said Tony. "We have heard that voice before."

"Tony, I'm telling you right now it was a mass hallucination. Nothing more."

Our exchange was cut short by Sandra's excited voice.

"Commander, I'm getting another voice transmission!"

"Put it on all our channel speakers," replied John.

That sense of familiarity grew into instant dread!

"It can't be!" boomed Alan.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is, me old bucco."

My dear God in heaven, what's next?


End file.
